Most Unusual
by disneyd0rk
Summary: when he kissed her, he felt more than he had in years. Finally, the someone that he needed had come. Every bit of her was perfect, and every memory he had of her made him surge with emotion. Neville Longbottom had a girlfriend!


**A/N:** My short little first chapter(: Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood was a shy, awkward girl of eleven the first time she saw him on the train. She remembered it like it was yesterday. He was worried about something when they met- which she would find was not unusual of him. The tall, very fit boy came scurrying to her compartment, red-faced. He had black hair and sea green eyes that were hard to believe were real, even for Luna. She sat bolt upright, suddenly very aware that she had been in a compartment alone, reading a big, pink, sparkling book called <em>Most Unusual<em>. "Have you seen my toad?" the boy asked, "His name is Trevor and I think I've lost him." Luna's eyes widened as she remembered helping a toad out the window about an hour ago. _Oh no. _She closed her eyes and pictured the frog in her mind, so she would be able to figure if that was, in fact, Trevor. "Does Trevor have big, yellowish eyes and a mossy color with light green patches and a yellow-green tummy?" Luna wondered in her singsong, light voice. "No." The boy responded, furrowing his eyebrows. Luna let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Then no, I'm sorry, I haven't seen your toad- probably the nargles' fault."

"The… Nargles?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"I'm Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a first-year. And hopefully, a Gryffindor, though I doubt it."

"Really? Me too! And don't worry, Neville. I hear the sorting hat is very lenient."

Neville beamed, thanked Luna, and left, leaving her with a sharp tingle in her stomach and an unexplainable sudden longing to be in Gryffindor. She shook her head violently, her radish earrings hitting her pale cheekbones. She wasn't like this! Boys? Please. She would have better luck getting a pygmypuff to like her. She clipped her white-blonde hair up and opened _Most Unusual_ again. It was most unusual, indeed. She blamed it on Wrackspurts, trying not to worry.

Well, things had changed since then. Now, Neville and Luna were both eighteen. He didn't have a toad to worry about and she had stopped trying to convince herself that Wrackspurts loved to fly into her tummy when he was around. In fact, she was very aware of her real feelings towards him. And tonight, she was going over to his very new, very own flat. She was more excited than she should have been. Visiting with Neville made her feel very out of her element, in such a wonderful way that she had become almost addicted to it. She checked the clock in her room. He would be arriving in ten minutes. She glanced in the mirror, hoping that muggle clothes were the right thing to wear to a young wizard's flat. She thought she looked quite funny in muggle clothing, and today she donned tight, pink, flowered jeans with a brown blouse and brown hiking boots that were called "Doc Martens." She liked looking at herself in the mirror. It was exciting to try to search for new mythical creatures from the parallel universe of reflection. There was a sudden loud crack from below her. That would be Neville.

She bolted down the steps and ran into his arms, embracing him in a tight I-missed-you hug. Neville accepted it, his ears reddening as he let her go and smiled, looking around the Lovegood's mansion of mysteries. Xenophilius, Luna's caring father, gave him a look of approval. "Hello, sir." Neville said anxiously, holding out his hand. Mr. Lovegood looked at him curiously and responded with a noise similar to a dragon. "Daddy, that's when you shake hands with him!" Luna directed, amused. "Oh!" He replied, taking Neville's hand and shaking it with great force. "Nice to meet you, boy. Luna tells me all about you. You should see her room! Just apparate from there, she needs to get her things anyway." He tried. Neville nodded, following a pink-faced Luna up a spiraling staircase and into her room, which was scattered with several very unusal items. Neville grinned. He loved how quirky Luna was. He looked all around the room and finally up, to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and his own face staring back at him. The portriats were drawn together by a golden word- "friends." He felt on odd warm sensation flow through his fingers and toes. "That's a wonderful ceiling, Luna." He commented. She thanked him, gathering her things. "Ready to go?" He nodded, grabbing her hand. Both colored, trying to concentrate on Neville's flat instead of each other. _Holding hands._ There was a loud snap, followed by a dizzy blur. Neville glued his eyes shut but Luna kept hers wide open, trying to concentrate but getting a bit distracted by the whirring world surrounding her. _POP. _They had arrived.


End file.
